


two undernourished egos, four rotating hips

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Come Eating, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fondness, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Luke awe he just wants to please Michael, M/M, Needy!Luke, Needy!Michael, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke, cuddly!Michael, dark haired!Michael, everyone's needy, it wasn't supposed to be like that but, loving!Luke, more tags if new chapter is added :), soft fondness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coaxing him into a bath wasn't Luke's plan, but god, did he feel damn good riding Michael with water splashing onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two undernourished egos, four rotating hips

**Author's Note:**

> I am actual trash for not writing in like a week and there aren't really any excuses for it besides school and writers block.
> 
> but! I have written this (it took me forever because brainstorming ideas wasn't working nicely) and literally, i'm ready to pass out from excessive brain power that i really don't have right now.
> 
> It's kind of long (not really) and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Inertia Creeps by Massive Attack. (tbh I never actually heard the song, just googled classic rock songs about sex and this was number 26 on the list and the line was killer. Hope you guys approve!)
> 
> Check out my note at the end ! :)

There were blue gloves covered in snow thrown on the doormat and a black ski hat on the linoleum floor a few inches away. Black boots, the kind you got if you were in the army, were on the carpet behind the door, glistening with freshly melted snow and laces strewn messily, probably partially frozen still from the icy weather outside. Black jeans and a blue sweater were thrown over the back of the couch, rumpled and wrinkled; Michaels signature look until Luke got ahold of the clothes and an iron.

The fireplace was roaring steadily, warming the otherwise chilly room and Luke's bones as he pulled off his outerwear, leaving it a pile by the doormat. He untied his sneakers and pulled them off, throwing them near Michael's abandoned boots and not caring when they landed upside down -although he knew Michael would bitch for a good twenty minutes about the mess they left behind tomorrow morning. 

His jeans went off next, clinging to his cold legs, rough against his skin and leaving a rubbed feel along his legs where the denim material had scratched harshly. The oversized sweatshirt stayed on, mainly because he was cold still but also because it was Michael's favourite thing for the blonde boy to wear when lounging around the house. 

"Michael?" Luke danced around the puddles of melted snow, making his way to the bedroom. He could hear the soft scratch of a record being played, probably the end of the song when the needle kept going for a good minute or two before flipping back to the clip and wondered what the older boy was doing -it wasn't like him to leave the records spinning if there wasn't any music.

Michael was curled up on the bed under a pile of blankets, a splash of black hair splayed across his pillows -he was actually on Luke's side, not that the blonde boy minded too much; his pillow would smell like the shampoo Michael used and Luke couldn't seem to get enough of. Luke noticed his cheeks were red, probably from the winds outside that had driven Michael inside before all of the snow was properly cleaned out of the drive, and his fingers were tight on the comforter, almost holding it up under his chin.

The boy let out a soft murmur of content, his legs sliding along under the blankets as his mouth opened and closed and tiny sounds escaped. It made Luke want to curl up under the blankets beside him and snuggle close, cuddle with his boyfriend until they were both warm and cozy. 

But Luke had two term papers and a final analysis for anatomy sprawled out on the coffee table that were screaming for work. He sighed, shuffled over to the bed to slid his feet into the soft pink kitten slippers Ashton had bought Luke as a joke and ended up being the best things he could have on his feet. He longed to reach over, drag his fingers through Michael's soft hair and whisper sweet nothing's into his ear until the older boy stirred, all sleepy and cute from his nap, but of course, the dark circles nestled beneath Michael's eyes that screamed over work and lack of sleep had the blonde tiptoeing out of the room and into the living room where he flopped down on the couch, staring at the assortment of papers that threatened his future if not done. 

~~~

He had a pencil in his mouth, covered in bite marks to the point in which he could no longer read the brand embedded in the yellow wood. The eraser was rubbed down to the metal edging and had started leaving unwanted creases and silvery blue marks whenever he erased carelessly. The paper was marked up badly, enough that Luke knew he'd be typing his final revisions up before begging Calum to proof the crisp pieces of paper and turning in his final copy. 

The soft sound of feet padding around stirred Luke from his nervous fretting. He dropped the pencil to the tabletop and rubbed his fingers together, ridding his hands of the yellow chips of paint he'd accumulated as he'd gnawed on the little sticks of wood. 

"Are you almost finished?" It was Michael's sleepy voice complete with a yawn that had Luke turning around, a lazy smile on his face.

The blonde nodded. "Close, I just need to type them up and print them for Calum, and finish my anatomy analysis."

Michael smiled, moving to look over Luke's shoulder, read his scribble scrabble writing with messy notes in the margins and red pen markings. "Take a break?"

It wasn't a request, more of an order. Luke felt Michael's hands snake down his sides and he shivered; his fingers were like ghosts of their touches that lingered in their minds -soft, teasing, and hungry. Michael nosed his face onto the back of Luke's neck, breath warm and ticklish on his skin, ruffling the soft blonde curls that danced along his nape and making him breath out in content. 

"Yeah, I can do that." His voice was airy, soft and light, and obviously showing how Michael's barely there touches affected him. He turned on the seat as Michael moved to sit beside him., green eyes gentle and happy.

Michael curled against Luke's side, almost pushing him back into the pillows. The older boy had a heavy gaze despite the calm air; he looked exhausted, worn down to the bone and on the verge of falling asleep. Luke knew if the boy slept anymore he couldn't possibly sleep through the night, and he'd keep Luke up, and honestly, god forbid Luke didn't get enough sleep before class -he'd turn into a snappy animal with a thirst for coffee that ran into the next night.

"C'mon, stay awake." Luke ran his fingers through Michael's hair, brushing the soft mess back. He liked how the dark colour of his hair clashed against his fair skin, it was so unlike his previous bright colours; it was Luke's all time favourite (he'd mentioned it once or twice before to Michael when they were curled up in bed, both drifting off to sleep). 

Michael hummed, eyelids drooping and a dopey smile on his face. He pushed his hands against Luke's tummy, fisting the boys sweatshirt in his grip. "Don't tell me what to do."

Luke rolled his eyes, petting through Michael's hair again. "Up and at 'em, panther. Go get a bath and I'll make dinner, you can sleep after, okay?"

"Panther?" Michael cracked a toothy smile, eyebrows raised in question. "Is that a hair joke?"

Luke shrugged teasingly. “It might be. Seriously though, no sleeping.” He smiled when Michael groaned and sat up, a pout on his face.

The older boy ran his fingers along the bottom of Luke’s sweatshirt, brushing over his skin lightly, taunting him. “Luke..” He drug out the blondes name, staring up at him with big green eyes. “Come get a bath with me.”

“Nope,” He shook his head, laughing when Michael whined, clearly annoyed. Luke drug his fingers from Michaels hair, down his neck to where the soft hairs danced along the collar of his t-shirt. He tugged gently and Michael mewled softly, eyes snapping to his. 

Green eyes searched his own blue ones, flitting about dangerously. Michael had a gleam in his eyes that screamed ‘you wanna go?’ and Luke laughed softly, body stilling when Michael’s hand trailed down his abdomen beneath his sweatshirt, fingers smooth and cool against his tummy. He cocked an eyebrow, probably feeling Luke’s tummy clench beneath his palm. He rubbed his fingers in small circles against the blondes skin, lips quirking at the corners when Luke narrowed his eyes.

“Do you want to rethink that answer?” Michael teased, and Luke bit his lower lip subtly, trying in the worst way to ignore the soft tingles of Michael’s fingers brushing his skin teasingly. It was hard to say no, especially with how Michael stared at him almost daring him to shut the older boy down; they both knew he wouldn’t... he couldn’t.

It was a shaky response that only made Michael’s smile bigger. “N-No, no, I need to go -- food.”

“Food? You need to go food?” Michael reached up with his free hand and brushed Luke’s hair behind his ear. Luke’s eyes widened slightly, breath hitching in his throat because god, Michael teased too fucking much and was fully aware of how much it affected Luke. Michael huffed, lips still turned up in a small smile as he pushed off of Luke to stand. Whether he heard the small whimper that left Luke’s mouth when his body disappeared from the blondes side was completely irrelevant when Michael pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it to the ground. He peered down at the rumpled white material before his eyes shot up to Luke’s. “I’m not that hungry.”

Luke swallowed his saliva harshly, feeling like it was a lump in his throat threatening to choke him. His eyes darted to Michael’s chest, drinking in the pale skin, soft and unmarked; begging for bruises to be left behind. 

Michaels collarbones stood out, two small ridges that ran below his shoulders and throat, curving smoothly. They were Luke's favourite to mark up, to see dark, harsh splotches decorate the uneven skin, slipping over the bone carelessly. His eyes darted to where Michael had his fingers slowly trailing along the waistband of his pyjama pants -they were cartoons of Michael's favourite shows that he'd begged Luke to get him for Christmas the year prior. 

"I don't think you're that hungry, right?" His voice was soft, teasing and left Luke's mouth dry. The waistband of his bottoms snapped against his skin loudly and Luke groaned because god, that was the hottest sound ever after Michael whimpering his name. He could just picture the red skin hidden beneath the fabric, stinging ever so gently from the snappy rubber band.

"Go." The one word had Michael grinning and backing away from Luke towards the bathroom. He blew a kiss to the blonde, who shook his head and stood up. Luke picked up Michaels discarded shirt and brought it to the laundry basket in the hallway before following the sound of running water to the bathroom. 

He took in the soft glow of Michael's pale skin illuminated in the bright bathroom lights, the way his bottoms rode low on his hips and covered the dirty-blonde trail of hair that moved from the boys belly button down. Michael leaned over the bathtub, adjusting the water. Luke took the moment to watch his bod flex; the soft curves and stretching muscles that the boy had slowly developed after joining the gym with Calum. "You're so beautiful."

Michael looked over at him, a grin on his face. He loved the compliments they flowed from Luke's lips effortlessly. "You're not too bad yourself." He put his hand out for Luke who made slow movements to the dark haired boy. "Get in."

"I still-"

Michael cut him off by taking the hem of his sweatshirt in his hands and dragging it up his torso. The thick material dropped to the ground as Michael's arms went around Luke's waist, dragging him close. Michaels skin was soft and warm on Luke's, he could feel the harder edges of muscle straining throughout Michaels arms, feel the strength of his bicep holding him tight. 

All too soon Michael was pulling away and Luke was missing the familiar warmth. Michael's hands slid down Luke's body, stopping at his underwear before they were pulled down his legs and the blonde kicked them off. Michael stepped closer to him, hands on Luke's thighs, close enough to his cock that Luke's breath hitched. 

Michael shifted, enough so that his pyjama-clad thigh was against Luke's length, giving a steady pressure and warmth that had him gasping softly. Luke nudged his face into Michael's neck until the boy looked up, eyes searching his face. He backed up a few inches, enough so he could slid his hand between them. His palm was cool against Luke's cock, and he could feel the rough patches of his fingertips as he moved his hand slowly, engulfing the thick, warm member in his grasp.

Luke let out a small sound as Michaels thumb slid over his tip, wiping away the slight precum glistening at the slit. His hand stroked Luke slowly, drawing out the extensive feeling and soft sounds. 

Michael pulled away and Luke nearly whimpered. He wanted Michael to touch him so badly but waited until the dark haired boy shut off the running water and moved back to Luke. 

Luke grabbed at Michaels clothed cock, leaning in to kiss him. Michael shied away, his eyes teasing. He pecked Luke's cheeks, moving along his face but never touching his lips. Luke frowned and rubbed at Michaels cock softly, hand bunching in the light material of his pants. 

Michael let out a noise close to a groan, hand gripping Luke's wrist tightly. He dropped to his knees, tugging Luke with him.

Luke wondered if they would even end up in the bath or if the water would go cold before they got the chance. 

They were on their knees, bodies close. Luke pushed at Michaels hips until the boy sat down all the way, leaving Luke towering over him. He pushed until Michael laid down, eyebrows knit in confusion until Luke gripped the hem of Michael's bottoms and tugged them down his legs, the dark haired boy lifting his hips for him.

Luke grinned as Michael spread his legs for Luke to crawl between. He leaned up to kiss the dark haired boy, hand resting on Michael's tummy, feeling the clenched muscle beneath his palm. He took Michaels cock in his hand, stroking the thick, flushed length slowly, eyes locked on Michaels. 

"It's not going to suck itself." 

Luke snorted softly. "I don't know why I love you. You're such a dick."

Michael shrugged, reaching up to grip Luke's hair. His grasp was soft but hard, demanding as he pulled Luke's head down to his length, tugging softly at the soft strands of hair. Luke licked at his tip, staring up at him with wide eyes -Michael had a thing for Luke looking innocent when he was sucking his dick. The soft kitten licks slowed as Luke wrapped his hand around Michael's cock, pumping him slowly as his tongue danced around the older boys tip before taking him into his mouth. 

The tile flooring was cold beneath Luke's knees as he leaned over Michaels body, pumping him quicker than before and lips slowly moving up and down his length. Michael's hand was tight in his hair, almost a warning as to not suddenly go into teasing mode. 

Michael let out a soft groan as his cock pressed against the inside of Luke's cheek repeatedly; the blonde swirled his tongue around his length the best he could. "C'mon."

Luke blinked repeatedly, taking Michaels cock further into his mouth, to the point of his nose being pressed to the older boys clenching tummy. His throat swallowed time after time, clenching around Michaels pulsing length. He hummed and Michaels grip tightened, a loud drug out moan sliding from his throat. 

His throat worked around Michael slowly, ignoring when Michael started pleading, tiny gasps and pleas slipping out of his mouth, his hand pulling and tugging Luke hair. 

Michaels body arched as he came, his hands fisting through Luke's blonde strands, pulling harshly. "Oh god."

Luke hummed softly, swallowing. He could feel come dribbling from his lips as Michael pushed from his mouth harshly, his tip resting on Luke's bottom lip as the blonde boy stared up at him, mouth open, waiting. 

"Come here." Michael patted his chest softly, and Luke crawled onto his lap, shuffling his lithe body up the older boys torso until he was sitting almost on his shoulders. He grabbed Luke's thighs, dragging him further up, the blonde reached out to push against the wall behind them for support.

Luke hummed. "What are you doing?" His breath hitched when Michael lifted him up, his toes dragging on the floor as Michael lowered him above his face. Luke squirmed around in Michael's grasp as the dark haired boy nuzzled his ass cheeks softly. "Michael..."

Michael pulled at the soft skin, his arms still tight around Luke's legs, holding him where he was. Luke bit his lip at the sensation of air blowing across his hole before the dark haired boys tongue pressed against it. 

"Urh." Luke gasped, breath catching in his throat at the gentle probing. His knuckles were white, palms flat against the painted walls. He groaned loudly, nearly grinding his hips down as Michaels tongue dipped into his body. 

Michael made soft slurping noises from beneath him, fingers pulling at his cheeks, holding him open for Michael to devour. The dark haired boy released one of Luke's legs, and pressed down on his lower back. Luke huffed softly, trying to breath as Michael pressed a finger into him alongside his tongue.

"Yeah, right there." Luke rocked his hips down repeatedly as Michael moved his finger up and down a few times before adding another. He was stretching Luke open so nicely that the younger boy almost cried, it was the best feeling in the world.

All too soon the third finger was pressure into him and Michael was almost fucking the blonde with his digits. The dark haired boy gave a soft chuckle against Luke's rim before pulling out.

Luke whined at the loss, grinding his lower body down in hopes of Michael continuing. 

"No, no." Michael sat up slowly, holding tightly to Luke's legs. He tipped the boy so he was on the edge of the bathtub before sliding him into the warm water. Luke was pleased with the temperature, thankful that it hadn't yet gone cold. 

Michael clambered in the tub on top of him, their cocks brushing and leaving Luke wide eyed and whimpering desperately. 

"Yeah, Lukey?" Michael cooed. He took their lengths in his hand, stroking them slowly, his eyes locked on Luke's. 

Luke groaned lowly. "Don't fucking tease me." He ground his hips up against Michaels harshly, eyes narrowed and heavy.

Michael laughed, slipping his arm under Luke's back, other hand still around him moving ever so slowly now. Luke wrapped his legs around Michael's waist, clinging tightly to the older boy, hips grinding up and his lower lip pulled into his mouth. Michael rolled over, flipping Luke onto his chest. 

The blonde let out a groan, eyebrows furrowing as he rubbed at his knee. “You could be a bit more gentle, yeah?”

“I could try.” Michael responded. He stuck his tongue out at the younger boys, hands going to his waist where he rubbed small circles into the soft, wet skin. He moved his hands down to Luke’s ass where he spread the cheeks once again, this time shuffling his own hips up to meet the boys and pressing his cock in slowly, opening the blonde yet again that night. 

Luke let out a stifled groan, hands gripping on the sides of the bathtub automatically, knuckles going white. He kept his knees bent, slowly lowering himself onto Michael’s throbbing length as the older boy pushed up, eyes trained on his. Luke swore softly, teeth clenched because no matter how many times Michael fucked him it always felt like the first time. He almost cried at the memory, biting his lip and dropping his weight onto the older boy because fuck that, he wanted to feel it all.

Michael huffed softly, eyes wide. His mouth opened but no words came out and Luke felt the same; he wanted to scream from the rooftops and make all of the pretty noises Michael loved but damn, he couldn’t get a peep out.  
It seemed Michael had no restraint as he gripped Luke’s hips and pushed up into him, leaving the blonde a gasping mess. Luke swallowed his saliva harshly, blinking wildly as he panted, Michael below him and vigorously pounding into him, teeth clenched and hands tight.

“Yeah?” Michael choked out a soft chuckle, bouncing Luke on his lap. 

Luke whined in response, breath hitching in his throat as he struggled to reply. He closed his eyes, biting his lip. “Please..” The smallest plea slid from Luke’s mouth, his eyes wide and begging, had Michael laughing softly, hips slamming up to meet the blondes.

"Don't come." Michael grunted. 

Luke whined in confusion, clenching around Michael desperately. He wanted to question the older boy but found himself unable to make any sounds beside the pitiful ones that made Michael's eyes light up.

Water sloshed around Luke's body as Michael thrusted up into him and he bounced quickly, neither in sync. Small drops settled on Michael's upper body leaving Luke with a desperate urge to lick the water off, to leave the skin bare from the droplets and covered in dark purple marks instead. 

Michael huffed loudly. "God, you're so fucking tight." He was breathless, almost needy sounding.

Luke hummed in response, desperate to feel Michael paint his walls and finish, hopefully letting him come. He hated and loved them Michael took ultimate control and bossed him around, he loved how Michael would fuck him to small whimpers and then command him to do something, or in this case, to not do. 

"So fucking tight." Michael groaned, head back against the bathtub. Luke was bouncing up and down faster now, searching for that spot that Michael teased over repeatedly but never delved into. 

All too soon Michael came, a guttural moan echoing from his throat as he painted Luke's insides a pretty shade of white. The sensation was indescribable, a thick warmth surrounded Luke then and had him gasping for his own release.

"No." Michael said, breath hitching in his throat, his length still buried in Luke. The blonde whined desperately, shifting his hips slowly, pleading with Michael to do something, anything. "No, Luke."

The blonde was pushed backwards at Michael's authoritative tone. Michael pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and on the verge of tears. He splashed his hands in the water, Michael's hands on his thighs, soft and delicate. He pressed a soft kiss to Luke's lips, dragging his mouth away when Luke tried to deepen the kiss. 

"You'll come tonight, don't worry."

Luke hoped so, his cock was throbbing for release and Michael was petting him teasingly. It was only a matter of time until he found himself grinding down on the sheets in the bed, preferably with Michael buried inside of him and the headboard slamming against the wall, leaving scratches and dings that could fit in with the previous ones from other nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dere!
> 
> I really hope you liked it and forgive my lack of posting.
> 
> I have an idea for a part two for this, but i'm not sure if one chapter suffices. let me know what you think? it may or may not include some more smut (breaking news: it will most definitely contain smut)
> 
> Ok, so graduation is like in two weeks and i'm nervously screaming because i'm not ready to be out in the real world, but okay, gotta do this.
> 
> Don't forget to comment or kudo if you liked it! I love love love reading what you guys think and feel about postings and what not!
> 
> Also, send me prompts on tumblr @/antisocialhood or leave them in the comments! :)
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend and lovely week!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
